


Lean into My Kiss

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxious Bodhi Rook, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Hurt Cassian Andor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Bodhi Rook, Post-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Cassian returns from another difficult mission, Bodhi is there to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for whatever reason, I was fixating on a single line from the song "Must Be Doing Something Right" by Billy Currington after it came on Pandora: _"You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue need you eyes."_ Clearly there are no actual blue eyes (or heterosexuality) in this situation, but this fic happened anyway. :)

Sometimes, Cassian comes back from a solo mission with darkness in his eyes, agony and guilt over the things he's seen and done. Too often. It doesn't take someone who knows him particularly well to see it.

Bodhi is always waiting for him, ready to offer what comfort he needs. They both know dirty things must be done for the Rebellion to survive, even if neither of them likes it. Sometimes he asks what is bothering Cassian today. Other times, he simply offers what comfort his lover needs.

Tonight, Cassian looks exhausted, drawn and limp as he slumps through their door. Bodhi pushes himself out of the chair he's been sitting in and approaches. It takes a long moment for Cassian to meet his gaze, and when he does, his brown eyes are wide and wet.

Tonight, Bodhi doesn't ask. He simply frames his lover's face in his hands, draws him close, and murmurs, “What do you need?”

Cassian leans their foreheads together, letting out a long, shaky breath as if simply being in Bodhi's presence helps. “Just you.”

Bodhi nods wordlessly, his thumbs caressing the other man's cheeks before he tilts their lips together gently. Cassian sighs softly, melting against him, and Bodhi wraps his arms around him, hands flat on his back, keeping him steady. They stay that way for long moments, merely breathing each other in, taking in each others' presence.

When he finally pulls back, Bodhi murmurs, “Okay if I undress you?” and Cassian nods wordlessly. Bodhi bites his lip as his hands move back to his lover's front, never breaking contact. This isn't meant to be seduction or foreplay, not exactly. It's more about making Cassian comfortable, getting him out of the mindset of his mission.

Bodhi pushes his own nerves from his mind and pulls off Cassian's shirt. His heart clenches a little at the way the other man bends over, raising his arms obediently without being told. Soon his boots, socks, and pants join the shirt in a pile on the floor, and he's left in only his underwear. Bodhi pulls those down, too, slow and gentle, Cassian placing his hands on his shoulders as he steps out of them. He isn't hard yet, Bodhi notes, but in his state he didn't expect him to be.

“There, that's better.” Bodhi gives a little smile, which Cassian returns, exhaustion still pulling hard at the edges of his features. “Bed?” the pilot prompts. Cassian nods again, and Bodhi places a guiding hand on his bare back as together they take the few steps across the room.

Cassian all but collapses onto the bed, then rolls around, managing to right himself with difficulty. He looks up at Bodhi, almost appearing confused. “You're still dressed.”

“And you're so observant,” Bodhi teases lightly. It scares him how Cassian can be when he's like this – traumatized and exhausted, innocent and almost childlike. Defenseless. It makes a fierce protection rise in his chest he's never felt before, a certain pride that Cassian trusts Bodhi to take of him. Bodhi wonders if he had someone like that before.

Again, he clears the heavy thoughts from his mind and begins to strip. It's the work of only a few moments before he's as naked as his lover and crawling onto the bed himself. He kneels next to Cassian and leans over him for another kiss. Cassian's hand comes up to his hair, pulling him close, prolonging the contact until they have to part for air.

“You'll tell me if I'm doing anything you don't want?” Bodhi aks, and Cassian murmurs assent. Then he tugs gently on Bodhi's hair, leading down his body, silently telling him what he wants.

Bodhi follows without question, a flash of arousal running through him. He moves down the bed, following Cassian's lead, until he's level with his waist, and _ah, yes,_ now his body has begun to catch up with what's going on. “I'm going to make you feel so good,” Bodhi breathes before he can think, and immediately his face goes red. Talking like that in bed isn't usually his thing. Before Cassian can respond, Bodhi licks his lips, takes a breath – and takes him in.

Above him, his lover groans softly, his fingers tightening in Bodhi's hair, but not enough to hurt. Cassian is always, always gentle with him, and Bodhi is happy to be guided, so lets Cassian wordlessly show him what he needs, uses everything he knows about his lover's body, long practice with lips and tongue and teeth, to make good on his promise.

It doesn't take long before Cassian is shuddering beneath him, groaning Bodhi's name and begging. Bodhi's chest tightens at the tone, at the thought that now his lover's mind is far away from the events of the day. He applies himself again, feels the moment right before Cassian is about to let go – drinks in his soft cry and everything else.

Bodhi pulls off and swallows, breathing hard, lets Cassian draw him up for a thorough kiss. “Bodhi,” Cassian pants against his lips. His eyes are a shade lighter now, some of the sorrow and pain gone. “My Bodhi.” He reaches for his cock, but Bodhi bats his hand away.

“I'm fine,” the pilot tells him, kissing him softly again. “This is for you.”

Cassian knows better than to argue. Instead, he only settles deeply into Bodhi's waiting arms. “Thank you, my love,” he murmurs, already halfway to sleep, and Bodhi has to squeeze his eyes closed against the tide of emotions.

The thought that Cassian thinks to _thank him_ for this. The fact of his love. Bodhi can barely process it. So he doesn't try. He pulls the blankets over both of them and simply lets it be, Cassian warm and safe, content and loved in his arms. Bodhi presses a kiss to his forehead, hears his breaths even out into slumber. It may or may not be peaceful after a day like today, he knows, but either way, Bodhi will be here.

 _This is nothing,_ he thinks. _I would do anything for you._

**Author's Note:**

> (With this fic, I just passed 100k words worth of fanfiction posted to AO3, yay! \o/)


End file.
